Outreach activities supported by the Superfund Basic Research Program at Texas A&M will focus on the rapid communication of research results to the regulatory community, as well as transfer of information to industry and communities within and outside of the state of Texas. The major goals of the Outreach Core are to assist regulators in risk management, and to provide information to community groups (with a focus on K-12 students) to support disease prevention. To facilitate these relationships, the Outreach Core will be focused on three areas including Regulatory Outreach Technology Transfer and Community Outreach. The objectives of the Outreach Core will be accomplished through frequent meetings with Region VI EPA, and an annual Risk Assessment Symposium. In addition, research results will be communicated through the use of a newsletter, technical publication, and the Texas A&M SBRP Website. Previous initiatives directed towards development of relationships communities within and outside of the state of Texas will be further developed through seminars and collaborations with community groups in the Channelview and lower Rio Grande valley areas.